


Status Report

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a contractor for Wolfram and Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Report

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS early S6  
> Written for the sb_fag_ends prompt, Mortifex:Revenant  
> Disclaimer: Still not mine, alas

"And..." Mortifex pasted a smile on his face. A smile brought confidence to the voice. " _This_ slide shows the project is on schedule for bringing a flood of Revenants to the Sunnydale area."

The portal swirled, a sickening whirlpool a few feet from his podium. Mortifex tried not to think about the upper-level Wolfram and Hart executives on the other side. Maybe they were distracted by the demonic equivalent of Blackberries. Maybe there was nobody there at all. Maybe he should picture them naked -- no, definitely not a good idea. Mortifex's imagination was vivid and twisted. Fucking inter-dimensional conference calls. He hated not being able to gauge audience response.

He clicked the wireless remote to advance to the next screen in his presentation. "Future campaigns will include a rain of toads, locusts, and blood in the municipal water supply. You can't go wrong with the classics. By this time next week, the Slayer and her consort will be completely demoralized, and Sunnydale should be ripe for hostile takeover."

A blatt of static came from the portal. "Could you go back a slide, please?"

"Certainly." Mortifex pressed the Back button and swallowed bile. When contracting with Wolfram and Hart, disinterest was a far safer response than curiosity.

"Did you say, a flood of _Revenants?_ "

"Yes," Mortifex made the effort to smile again. "They're like zombies, but sturdier, a little less vulnerable to decay. When combined with the spectres of the previous day--"

"We were led to expect a flood of _revenue_."

Mortifex blanched. "Uh..."

The portal buzzed and sizzled. "Can someone get the requirements document, please? Thank you." Mortifex clutched the top of the podium, his hands suddenly slick with sweat. "Yes, Requirement three point two section Epsilon clearly outlines the expected return on investment, beginning Day Four and accelerating through the next two weeks."

"I may have misunderstood--"

"We're not interested in what you understood. Wolfram and Hart expects results from its contractors. If you can't deliver, we will invoke the penalty clause of your contract." The voice got fainter, as if it were speaking to someone else on the other side. "What's his blood type? Hm. Disappointing."

Mortifex tried hard not to hyperventilate.

"You have two days. Be prepared to present your results forty-eight hours from now." There was a loud sucking sound like water going down a drain, and the portal whirled itself out of existence.

 _Oh, crap._


End file.
